Bad Boys
by Rhiannon87
Summary: KOTOR II. Atton's good at his job. Violence, sexual themes.


**Bad Boys**

He's laughing too loudly. They all are. Of course, they're trying to be noticed, so it's all right. Most of them are drunk. Not him. He's in charge, he's got to stay (mostly) sober. Just act drunk. What'll it be tonight, Rand? Lust, cowardice, anger, what on the roulette will attract the Jedi's attention?

He thinks he knows who their target is, but he can't just kidnap the man. They're in Republic/enemy territory, so they've gotta play by the rules.

Maybe he plays Pazaak. Lose a game, start a fight, haul him outside and take him back for…questioning. Easy.

He tells the rest of them they've got the night off, he'll handle this one. He likes working solo. He likes to be in control, makes him feel better. The rest of them scatter across the cantina, finding women and whores to waste their money on. He doesn't have to spend money like that, he's got the handsome scoundrel act down so well that he can get any woman he wants.

He pulls out his Pazaak deck and shuffles it as he saunters over to the target.

"Hey, up for a game?"

Damn, the target's just a kid. Looked a lot older from halfway across the room and through a haze of alcohol. Can't be more than 18 or so.

S'matter, Rand, can't handle the job? You've killed kids younger than this one and liked it. Don't lie and say you didn't.

"Uh… sure, why not?"

Something strange about his voice, something he hasn't heard in a long time. He shrugs it off and deals, wins the first round then loses badly. He has a few drinks while they're playing and forces anger and impatience. He accuses the kid of cheating, hauls him outside. Kid goes for his lightsaber, just like he knew he would.

Grab him by the throat, slam him into the alley wall, grab the stupid useless weapon before he can turn it on. Blaster to the head, this is where it gets good, when the fear and righteous anger starts rolling off 'em in waves. He laughs at the kid's threats, slams his head into the wall when he tries one of those Jedi mind tricks. He knows how to keep people out of his head.

Stun cuffs, drag him through back alleyways to the waiting speeder. The kid tries to go past his mental Pazaak game once. He throws him into the wall, kicks him in the ribs and hauls him back up to eye level.

"Nobody gets inside my head, kid. Nobody."

Kid's got a bloody nose, more blood from his mouth where he bit his tongue. Good, teach him to try a stunt like that. Get to the speeder, throw the kid in back, slide in front next to the driver. Driver's a real good looking woman, he makes a note to visit her once he's done tonight. He starts in with the roguish charm before they get back to the base, and by the time he gets out he knows she'll be easy. He's mildly disappointed; he likes a challenge sometimes.

Guards drag the kid back to interrogation, he flirts with the driver some more while some of the soldiers rough him up, give him a taste of what's next. None of them ever crack under the first round, they're too well trained for that. So he's gotta go in and break them. If they're real stubborn, he'll kill them… but it's more fun to make them fall. It's a real rush to feel that total despair from someone else, just so long as you're careful not to get sucked in by it. Don't let them make you feel what you're doing, Rand, or you'll be out of a job.

Guard comes out, tells him the kid won't talk. Grins while he says it. He shrugs, acts a little disappointed, then walks in. Kid's strapped into a chair, bleeding at the wrists and ankles from the metal bands. Stupid. Don't fight back against metal, you'll only get hurt.

Asks the kid the usual questions. Where are the rest of you? Who's your Master? Do you really think they'll come for you?

The kid lies. Stupid again. Young and stupid. Don't lie, just stay quiet if you're not gonna tell the truth. He tells him that as he leans on the electrocution lever, watching the kid scream. He straightens up and repeats the advice, just in case he didn't hear it the first time.

Change the questions. You really want to die for this Republic of yours? What have they ever done for you? They sent you out here to get killed, kid. They're trying to find out where we are, so they set you up as bait. Too bad they won't find us… your death'll be one helluva waste.

Kid shakes his head, says something about the Jedi code and sacrifice. He rolls his eyes, leans on the lever again. His boss says he's gonna break it off someday, leaning on it like that. He doesn't really care. They'll fix it, and scrape the remains off the chair eventually.

The kid can't hold his head up anymore, breathing's going too. Don't think this one's gonna snap. Pretty strong for someone his age. Or too stupid to save his life.

Few more questions, few more jolts of electricity, and he gives up. Asks the kid if he wants to bleed to death or get fried. The kid spits blood at him.

"Bleeding to death? Messy choice, cleaning staff'll get mad… but I won't deny a dying man's last request."

Slits the kid's wrists open, metal band to elbow, stabs the knife in his leg and walks out. He wipes the blood off his hands and tells one of the guards to clean up. Guard glances in the room, curses at him for leaving such a damn mess. He shrugs, wanders off to find the driver.

Later, he figures out what was so strange about the kid's voice. It was innocent.


End file.
